Dragonball Z 2k3: Frieza's Wrath
by ForeverX1
Summary: this is a plot synopsis of the fan film i am writing. just a synop not the formatted script. r/r give opinions, ideas, thanks!


Check it ladies, and gents...I am working on a DBZ fan film and have plotted out some of the story and am posting it for opinions and more ideas...  
  
DBZ 2k3  
  
A time ago...  
  
On the planet Namek, Kame is near death and gathers to the dragonballs to summon the eternal dragon in order to wish to be healed. Before he can, Frieza, the one who beat him to near death in the first place, arrives. She demands the dragonballs from Kame, but Kame decides to put the fate of others before his own. Summoning up as much power as he can muster, Kame sends the dragonballs out all over the galaxy. Frieza is undaunted though, and vows to track them all down. Kame says that someone out there will stop him. As Freiza freezes Kame's neck and knocks his head off, she ponders who possibly could stop him.  
  
Today...  
  
Mr. Roshi wakes Goku, who is late for class yet again. After gobbling down and ungodly amount of food, Goku dans his 'Nimbus' (a skateboard) and takes off. Mr. Roshi then sets to waking Goku's younger brother Gohan. At the school, Krillin (who is a female), Yamcha, Bulma, and Chi Chi are waiting. After class Chi Chi more or less demands a date from a submissive Goku. Yamcha and Bulma makes plans as Krillikn dreams of the blond haired #18 on the basketball team.  
  
Later, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha sit through Hercules sleeper of a fighting class. The trio think Hercule is a bafoon and that anyone of them could take him. Instead of fighting himself, Hercule sets up a sparring match between Yamcha and Tien, one of his prized students. The fight is a draw though.  
  
After the fighting class, Vegita is waiting for Goku to challenge him to a fight. He boasts great powers that he has. Goku doesn't take him too seriously but at the same time will not back down from a challenge. The fight is cut short by the arrival of Chi Chi and Bulma. Vegita promises that he and Goku will finish things.  
  
On a distant world, Frieza has lain waste to the land as she recovers the five star dragonball. She sets her sights on earth and the two remaining balls.  
  
At her house Queen Kai, senses the aquisition of the five star ball. She checks on her six star ball and wonders about the seven star one and where it is located.  
  
On there way to Piccalo's to train, Goku has fallen off Nimbus. A rock or something in the ground tripped him up. Upon closer investigation Goku sees that it is some kind of ball. Vegita shows up and takes the ball just because he think it will piss off Goku.  
  
Queen Kai arrives at Piccalo's where he is training Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan. She expresses what she sensed to Piccalo. They explain to the trio about Frieza stealing the dragonballs and the need to defend against him and those who follow him.  
  
Frieza arrives on earth in short order. She releases his Ginyu Force who have a device to track the balls. The Ginyu Force encounters Vegita and take the ball from him. The other fighters arrive to help but are all beaten. Frieza meanwhile then takes the last ball from the defenseless Kai. She thinks Frieza intends to call the eternal dragon. Frieza on the other hand absorbs the balls and changes her form. Frieza then toys with the fighters and beats the hell out of them. Feeling no threat from them, Frieza withdraws with the Ginyu Force in tow.  
  
The Z fighters fear the end of the world. Piccalo tells them that there is hope. They must all train to get better. Yamcha says that it would take years to get as strong as Frieza and the Ginyu Force. Piccalo says they have that. The Z fighter fly up to Mr. Popo's place. They enter the hyperbolic time chamber and begin rigorous training.  
  
Frieza is feeling his super oats as he trashes the cities. He relishes being the most powerful being in all of the universe.  
  
In the time chamber something happens to Goku, Gohan, and Vegita, while training, they experiance a massive power surge and pass out.  
  
During an assault by the Ginyu Force, a mysterious purple haired boy shows up to oppose them. Captain Ginyu laughs at the boy who skewers him with his sword moments later. The remaining Ginyu Force attack the boy he kills Guldo next. Jeice and Burter manage to knock his sword from his hand but he is not helpless. The boy powers up and proceeds to kick the stuffing out of the remaining Ginyu Force.  
  
In the chamber, Piccalo stresses that all of them must fight together to beat Frieza and that no one is less important then another. The six emerge from the chamber ready to fight. In the day they have been gone Frieza has killed millions of people. The Z fighters quickly leave to find him. As they fly along they sense the immense power of someone other then Frieza.  
  
Trunks is holding up well despite being outnumbered by the remaining Ginyu Force. Things take a turn for the worst when Frieza shows up. Trunks is powerful but no match for Frieza. He takes a beating from Frieza. The other Z fighters show up and the remaining GF members attack them. The Z fighters are more powerful this time and put down each GF member.   
  
Frieza steps up to the plate next and easily kills Piccalo. Goku springs at Frieza but is knocked out. After a short scuffle, Freiza kills Yamcha as well. Krillin is scared out of her wits but will not back down. She and Gohan attack Frieza and she kills them both. Vegita is the only one left standing. He is beat down by Frieza just as Goku awakens. Goku sees all of his friends, and of course his little brother killed. Something snaps in Goku's mind. He lets out a defeaning scream of rage and the land shakes with his power. This gets Frieza's attention before she can kill Vegita. Power surges through Goku and he transforms into a SSJ.  
  
Goku and Freiza begin a titanic battle. Even with his new immense power, Goku and Frieza are pretty even get a number of good licks in on each other. Frieza gets the upper hand though and begins to gloat about his power and the people he killed. Goku, reminded of this gets pretty pissed again. He screams again and even bigger tremors rock the planet. When the smoke clears, Goku is standing there, energy crackling through his body. Frieza is surprised by this but still thinks she has the upper hand. Goku easily blocks her moves and energy attacks. He vows that her evil will end with him. Goku unleashes a vicious kamaehamaeha wave that destroys Frieza. The dragonballs are the only thing left. Goku is heartbroken by his friends deaths.  
  
Queen Kai speaks to Goku from the Other World and tells him to summon the eternal dragon and wish for everyone killed by Frieza to live again. Goku indeed does this and is over joyed when all his friends come back to life. Chi Chi and Bulma arrive and Chi Chi just bitches at Goku for standing her up.  
  
The Z fighters thank Trunks for what he did to hold Frieza and the Ginyu Force from killing others. They ask him where does he come from. Trunks says that they will know soon enough, but it will be under less then amicable circumstances. The Z fighters ponder this ominous warning but celebrate the destruction of Frieza and saving the universe. 


End file.
